Charles Kimbrough
Charles Kimbrough is an American actor. Biography Born in St. Paul, Minnesota, Kimbrough began his stage career with the Milwaukee Repertory Theatre before appearing in Company in New York, making him a sought after performer who appeared in a number of straight plays along with his more well-known musical roles, notably Harvey in 2012. He also appeared on television in a number of roles, making several appearances in Kojak and taking an Emmy-nominated lead role as news anchor Jim Diall in Murphy Brown. Kimbrough played several voice roles in his later career, most notably Victor the gargoyle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as well as animated series such as Thomas and Friends and Batman Beyond. Singing Kimbrough made a large number of appearances on the musical theatre stage, making his first appearance in All in Love before his breakthrough role as Harry in the original cast of Company (for which he received a Tony Award nomination), a part he would reprise for the reunion concert in 1993. He later played the role of Dr. Pangloss and Voltaire in Candide and worked with Stephen Sondheim again in Sunday in the Park With George in the dual role of Jules and Bob Greenberg. Kimbrough also sang in his voiceover parts, in both The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel and in his role as a "rainbow-face" dinosaur in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *A Guy Like You (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond (contains solo lines) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Le Jour D'Amour (contains solo lines) *Fa La La La (Fallen in Love)(contains solo lines) Stage All in Love (1961)(originated the role) *To Bath Derry-O (contains solo lines) *Why Wives? (contains solo lines0 Company (1970)(originated the role) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) All Together Now (1973)(originated the role) Candide (1975) Dr. Pangloss *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Lisbon Fair/The Prediction/Dear Boy/The Inquisition: Auto-da-Fé (contains solo lines) *What's the Use? (contains solo lines) Double Feature (1979)(originated the role) *Double Feature (duet) *Out Last Dance Together (solo) One Night Stand (1980)(originated the role) *Let Me Hear You Love Me (solo) *A Littile Travellin' Music Please (solo) *Somebody Stole My Kazoo (solo) *There Was a Time (solo) *Too Old to Be So Young (solo) *Finale (solo) Sunday in the Park With George (1984) Jules *No Life (duet) Albums A Hollywood Christmas (1998) *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (solo) Gallery kimbroughharry.jpg|'Harry' in Company. kimbroughpangloss.jpg|'Dr. Pangloss' in Candide. kimbroughjules.jpg|'Jules' in Sunday in the Park With George. kimbroughvictor.png|'Victor' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Ahollywoodchristmas.jpg|'A Hollywood Christmas.' kimbroughrainbowface.jpg|'Rainbow Face' in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. Kimbrough, Charles